


Night Aquarium

by KisekiA13



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul and Yuu first date, Dinner, M/M, almost confession, fluff with humor, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiA13/pseuds/KisekiA13
Summary: It was late at night when Azul visited Ramshackle Dorm. His intention is one only, that is to invite the prefect to a dinner with him. It's a slow but melancholy dinner.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Player
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Night Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is my OC, he's what I see in Yuu/Player. Although instead of using Yuu name I used Akira instead because I like them better. This is my first time posting in english, I hope you forgive me for grammatical error. Please do enjoy~

_knock knock knock_

"Hm?" It's late at night. Akira and Grim were ready to go to upstairs to their room and went to bed before Akira's legs stopped at the sound of knocking door. "I wonder who's visiting at this hour? I hope it's not ace again..." Grim said remembering the last time Ace tried to hoard to their dorm because he made Riddle angry. Akira just nodded. He waited for a moment in hope the person would leave but the knocking sound came louder this time.

He sighed. Guess he had no choice but to open them. Grim was at his shoulder. Akira went to the front door and opened them. He saw a person taller than him with the silver hair and neat Octavinelle's dorm clothing.

"Good evening, Akira-san. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour," Azul said with his usual polite manners.

Akira stared at him. He was contemplating to shut the door again shut and went to bed, pretending nothing had happened. And his hand moved on motion but, Azul quickly hold the door to open in panic. "Hold on, Hold on! It's not polite to shut door at a visitor!" Azul said.

"At least a visitor should know what time it is to visit..." Akira said, rather cold. "That's right! What do you want, Azul!" Grim shouted back too. They're on guard because the last time, Azul wanted his dorm for his contract, and after that he used Grim to help him with Idia upgrading his little brother by blackmailing and one can of tuna. Now Akira more on guard than before and ready to refuse any troublesome contract.

Azul just chuckled and put his hand on his glasses. "Don't be so cold like that. I come here to offer you something," Azul said with his usual confidence.

_As I thought..._ Both Akira and Grim thought inside his head. "Sorry, Azul, whatever it is we refuse!" Grim quickly said. "Akira! Closed the door, tomorrow we must up early right!" Grim added. Akira nodded and trying to push Azul away again and close the door but, Azul insisted. Both on power spar to keep the door open or close it.

"Wait! This one for Akira-san only!" Azul shouted. Akira stopped. Then...

"I refuse!" Akira said. Then proceed to quickly close the door faster as Grim tried to burn Azul off the door. Azul didn't want to get burn so he let the door go and closed in front of his face.

"Wait! Hear me for a moment!" Azul shouted from outside. "Would you like to go dinner with me!?" Azul shouted in desperate voice. Akira huffed and ready to go back to his room before he stopped at Azul's next sentences. He turned around to the door and then opened it again but only a little.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, dinner... with me at Monstro Lounge..." Azul said, panting a little as he fix his glasses. Then he back at his confidence mode. "Isn't it great offer, right? You won't get this for free in any time soon," Azul said, trying to persuade.

Akira frowning at the sound. It sounded really suspicious. "With me only?" he asked. "What about Grim?" he added. "That's right! What do you want to do with Akira! And how dare you only ask him to eat without me!" Grim protested. "That's what make you mad! Food more important than me!?" Akira shouted at Grim.

"Don't worry, Grim-san, I already have something for you if you let Akira to eat dinner with me. And yes just the two of us. How about I give 10 canned tuna?" Azul said, beginning the business discussion.

"Hah! I won't sell Akira with canned tuna!" Grim shouted, refusing.

"50 then."

"Deal," Grim said. Akira who hearing the whole conversation began to be annoyed. "Grim! How dare you sell me for 50 canned tuna!?" he shouted. "Sorry Akira, but it's a hard bargain~ Nyaha~" Grim said with a smile on his face. "I swear I'll get you next time!" he groaned.

"Well, with that, would you go with me?" Azul asked again once more. Akira looked to Azul as he put his hands cross his chest.

"What if I refuse?" he asked still couldn't trust Azul won't do harm to him. Grim already noisy beside him, asking for the 50 canned tuna that Akira quickly shush him with his glare.

"I... don't want to force you actually..." Azul said, fixing his glasses but his shoulder slumped down. Akira noticed this. It's the first Azul said something like this. Usually he won't back down until he got what he wanted. Seeing this Akira started to open his heart a little.

"Just a dinner," he said and agreeing to come. Azul's face turned a little brighter hearing that clearly show happiness. Akira couldn't help to smile too even he felt a little bit troubled by it.

"Oh~ What a wonderful choice. I'll pick you up tomorrow night! Well then, have a good rest, Akira-san," Azul said then excuse himself. Akira closed the door after he made sure that Azul left before he looked at Grim.

"He's weird, huh," Akira said. "If anything happened, you just need to call me!" Grim said, reassuring Akira. The human just chuckled. "That would be helpful if I know how. We should sleep now," With that, Akira and Grim went to their room and sleep.

In the next morning, nothing special happened to them. They went to the classroom like usual, learning and studying before going to lunch together with Deuce and Ace. Akira on the other side really worried about tonight. Seemed like nobody knew about Azul asked him to have dinner together. “Why would Azul-senpai ask me? Will he try to force me to sign a contract again?” he thought.

“You have a very troubled face. What’s wrong?” Deuce the first one to ask. Akira just smile and dismiss the question. Grim tried to answer for them but he quickly silenced the cat-demon with his hand. “Come to think of it, I heard that Azul-senpai close the Monstro Lounge for today,” Ace spoke. That made Akira almost choked on his food. “I wonder why…” Akira said so the two of them won’t be suspicious of him.

His eyes then met someone behind Ace and Deuce. It’s Azul and Leech Twins. Azul didn’t speak anything just smile to Akira while Jade and Floyd gave him a very mischievous look in their own expression. Akira wanted to run away. It was too much for him. But certainly, Azul won’t accept ‘no’ after he said ‘yes’ and Grim would likely whining about his canned tuna later. Deuce and Ace focused on their own food and their own conversation before they invited Akira to join in. It distracted Akira for a moment. Although from the corner of Azul’s eyes, he looked unhappy with them.

“Oh my, are you perhaps want to join their conversation?” Jade said, teasing Azul as they queued up to order their lunch. Azul panicked a little when he heard them.

“O-Of course not! Why would I want to join a conversation with them? I should know my own boundaries,” Azul said as he cleared his throat and fix his glasses.

“But they seem to have fun a lot though~” Floyd said this time. He was honest with his opinion. “Azul~ if you really want to get Koebi-chan’s heart, don’t you need to speak to them more?” Floyd ask as if he knew how to get a partner, in this case a boyfriend. Azul just huffed. He refused to talk more about it and went to order his lunch. Both Leech Twin just sneakered behind him.

And then the night arrived. Akira just went out from the bathroom before he saw his closet. He had nothing to wear except his school uniform. He sighed and had not other choice but to wear them again although this time he put his necktie in form off ribbon one instead. Just for the change of usual daily use. It’s not long after he finished dressing up that he heard a knocked.

“Looks like he’s here,” Grim said. Akira nodded. “I’ll be back soon,” Akira said and went downstairs to open the door. Azul already there, with a bouquet of purple roses and a bag of canned tuna on the floor. He wore his usual dorm uniform but, Akira could smell a slightly different cologne from him.

“Good Evening, Akira-san. I see that you’re ready to go,” Azul greeted him. Akira smiled and eyeing the roses. “Oh this? I just bought them for you while purchasing Grim-san payment. Such a beautiful flower, right? I thought it would suit you well for our dinner date,” Azul explained.

“Date?” Akira repeated, confused of what he heard. Last time he just heard about dinner. Azul cleared his throat in process. “Well then, I’ll put the bag at the door. Surely Grim-san can took them. Shall we go now?” Azul said and hold his right hand out for Akira to take. It was quite a gentleman act of him that Akira couldn’t help to chuckle.  
  


He took the flower first and then took Azul’s hand. Probably because of the glove but Azul’s hand felt warm and it spread through Akira’s body to his face. The road to the hall of mirror was quiet and romantic under the moon. “Such a lovely moon tonight,” Azul commented. Akira also looked up to see it. “I’m glad that I predicted today’s weather is nice and no cloud on the sky so we can enjoy the scenery,” Azul said.

“You don’t really need to do that far though if you just want to ask me on a dinner,” Akira said softly.

“Date, Akira-san. It’s a dinner date,” Azul quickly cut the words and frowning. “If I said date in the first place I… was afraid that you would reject them,” he explained the reason. It made Akira laughed. Hearing Akira’s laughing like that, there’s a tiny bit of humiliation inside Azul’s heart. “Don’t laugh Akira-san!” he said.

“Sorry, it just even without it, I almost reject them because…”

“Because you think that I would do another contract? No, This is a genuine feeling.” Once again Azul cut Akira’s words. He felt frustrated and embarrassed too. It was hard for him to show his feelings like this. His cheek slightly turned pinkish and he use his free hand to adjust his glasses.

It’s not long until they arrived at the hall of mirrors and Monstro Lounge. The scenery of ocean under the moonlight with shinning lamp on the corridor created romantic atmosphere. It was so breathtaking. Fishes swam by, it’s actually dark but he didn’t know what Azul did but, the fish seemed to be shining and clear on the eyes. Akira stopped for a moment to adore at the ocean in front of him.

“Do you like them?” Azul asked.

“Did you do something?” Akira asked back as the answer to the question. Azul just smiled and shook his head. Clearly, he had done something but, he didn’t say anything. The entrance of the Monstro Lounge was open but nobody really there beside the slow jazz music filling the whole lounge. With the lightning quite dimmed beside the light from the aquarium, it supposedly giving a very close vibe to each other. But for Akira, it’s concerning.

“Where’s the other?” he asked. Are they going to dinner with themselves here? Self-service? He didn’t mind actually beside Azul seemed pretty much tame right now. Azul just chuckled hearing the questions.

“I want to be left alone with you so, I give them day off today. You don’t have to worry, tonight, I’ll serve you. The foods already made earlier too. Just enjoy yourself here with me, now, have a seat,” Azul said as he led Akira to the table near where they have the best view of the entire lounge and the aquarium beside them. Azul like a gentleman, pulled the chair for Akira to sit down. He then excuse himself to bring out the food.

Azul brought the cart with 6 plates, a water pitcher, and Monstro Lounge’s special cocktail for two. “Today we will have 3 course dinner, I present you the hors d'oeuvre, fish taco bites and the drink I have blue island cocktails,” Azul said, presenting the food and the drinks as well pouring water to glass. He then sat down on his chair. “Please, enjoy,” he said, allowing Akira to eat.

  
  
“Thank you for the food,” Akira said shyly and then began to have a bite of whole small fish tacos. The taste of fresh fried fish and the sauce with vegetables and soft taco wrap. It’s all too delicious. “It’s good,” Akira said and smiled. He then proceeded to taste the cocktails. It’s cold and refreshing. The smell of ocean and exotic fruits lingered afterwards. “Did you also make all of this?” Akira asked.

  
  
“Of course not,” Azul said. “I have my subordinate that specialize in the kitchen to make them. It’s not that I can’t cook but leaving things to a pro is a better choice.” Akira just chuckled hearing the answer. It’s so much like Azul. They ate the appetizer fast because of the small portion. Azul then serve the main dish, assorted seafood fried with tartar sauce.

_‘Hm? Only fry food?’_ Akira thought. He then watched as Azul seemed very delighted eating them. Then Akira smiled. He kind of guessed that this is Azul’s favorites. It tasted nice but he needed rice for sure but, he didn’t say them.

“Is there something wrong?” Azul asked as he noticed how Akira eating slowly.

“Nothing. It just seeing you having fun eating them, I think I want to enjoy it slowly too,” Akira said. Azul’s face went a little bit pinkish hearing them. “Azul-senpai, is it really your true intention? Just to treat me dinner and flower of course,” Akira asked.

“What’s with that question. Of course, It’s my real intention. Akira-san work hard even without magic and I want to repay for your kindness before,” Azul said.

“I thought that you already repay them with the Scarabia Incident.”

“That’s not really for you. This time it’s for you,” Azul answered in serious tone. It took Akira for a moment and smiled. He mouthed ‘Thank you’ in silent as he enjoyed the meal again. They talked about many things. The game board club, Azul’s problem with the twins, his new method in studying, and some tips in handling Grim. Akira just listened to them, interested in everything Azul said. Akira never thought that Azul was a talkative person.

“For the last dessert, I already prepare some ice cream at the bar. But since I don’t know what kind of flavor you like, let’s go to the bar so I can scoop them for you,” Azul offered and stood up. He once again held his hand for Akira to take and lead them to the bar. Azul on the inside while Akira outside.

“I like vanilla and mocha please,” Akira said.

“Fufu, that kind of normal flavor, as I thought from you,” Azul said with low chuckled as he put the ice cream in a cone. As for himself, he took mint chocochips and blueberry. “Shall we walk around the aquarium?” Azul said. Akira nodded and this time he’s the one that took initiative to hold Azul’s hand. Akira swore he could feel the little jolt from Azul.

The scenery of the night aquarium illuminated by moonlight from up above and purple light from below creating a very mesmerizing view of fishes swam by.

“Do you enjoy our time?” Azul asked, his voice wavering a bit. “You were a little silence when I was talking. Did I too noisy?” he added. Akira without looking to Azul smiled and squeeze their hand together.

“I like hearing more about you, Azul-senpai. It’s something new,” Akira answered. “I’m sorry I don’t have such interesting thing to tell you. As you know, I’m just a normal human,” Akira said again. He never going to say that he wasn’t even from this world. “I was pretty much shocked when you invite me but, now I’m glad I didn’t reject your invitation. It such a rare beauty to see the aquarium,” he added.

“Akira-san, I-“ Azul wanted to confess his feelings but he decided it’s not the right time. “I want to know… more about you,” Azul said, instead. This took Akira’s focus as he looked into Azul’s eyes that has such desperate look. Akira smiled back at him a soft smile that could light up his entire dark ocean.

“Someday. I’ll tell you,” Akira said and ate his ice cream. Azul smiled back and in silence but warm feelings, they spent their time together.


End file.
